Walking in the Rain
by Tawariell Saerwen
Summary: Spain is walking through the streets of Madrid and gets caught in the rain. This triggers fond memories of himself with his partner, Romano. Rated T for Romano's language. Spamano!


**Walking in the Rain**

By: Tawariell Saerwen

Summary: Spain is walking through the streets of Madrid and gets caught in the rain and it triggers fond memories of himself with his partner, Romano. Rated T for Romano's language. I want to stress to the reader that the first flashback with Chibi Romano is_ not _intended to be shota. It is only a platonic flashback. Everything else after that, however, is pure romance.

This is an AU and as my readers to Alla Famiglia! now know, Spain and Romano are secretly married to each other. So I wanted to put emphasis on this so other readers won't be confused by some parts of my story.

The image I am using for my story cover is a photograph I took of my bedroom window. That is my cat Russell in the photo!

I dedicate this story to my Alla Famiglia! readers and to all Spamano fans everywhere. ^_^

* * *

The crosswalk light finally changed its neon image and permitted the awaiting pedestrians to cross the busy intersection. One by one, each person carefully stepped off the curb and crossed the street. Spain was amongst the busy crowd of civilians and he cradled a tall paper bag filled with groceries. He had decided to walk through the metropolis rather than to drive so he could get some exercise.

Spain stepped onto the sidewalk and he proceeded to head down into the heart of downtown Madrid. He enjoyed observing his citizens living their daily lives in their own meaningful way. Many of them did not recognize him. The few who did, however, would either smile or nod at him. Some people stopped to embrace him and to make quick chitchat and some others frowned or scolded to him over the terrible financial circumstances that were currently plaguing the nation. Spain gracefully acknowledged each person who spoke to him and gave reassurance to those who expressed concern that everything will be all right.

The sidewalk was crowded with various people going to and fro and many stopped in their tracks to quickly window shop. Spain contently smiled to himself and he hugged his paper sack close to his chest. As he walked to the end of the street, he pushed the crosswalk button and waited for the crosswalk light to change. He watched the busy traffic speed along the narrow street and as he did so, it had suddenly dawned to him that he had forgotten to complete a simple task.

"Hmm…what am I forgetting?" he asked himself and he quickly looked inside his grocery bag. "I have everything we need for the house…what am I missing?" Suddenly, a strong autumn chill blew throughout the city and caused the nation's body to shiver. By instinct, he looked upward and witnessed a dark, thickened blanket of rain clouds rolling above and covering the afternoon sun.

"¡Muy bein! It's going to rain!" he said to himself and he grinned up to the sky as he anticipated on feeling the first drops to sprinkle onto his face. Instead, the rain began to vigorously pour down upon Madrid and Spain automatically became drenched with rainwater. He giggled to himself and he stood still as he took in the wonderful feeling of rainwater hitting his face and body. Everyone else around him looked for cover. Those who were prepared for the rain pulled out their umbrellas, opening them up and continuing their walk.

Spain loved it when it rained. He always thought of rainy days as being the most romantic, especially when he had his beloved Romano by his side. He wished that his partner were with him now to enjoy the rain with him. Instead, he was back home in the Spanish villa that they occupied together. He could not wait to get himself back home now. But his mind was still compulsively thinking about what it was that he had forgotten to get. "Damn it! I hope I'll remember soon! This is driving me nuts!" he uttered to himself. Then, the crosswalk light changed and he proceeded to cross the street.

After he had crossed the street, he stepped up onto the curb and walked forward. Some of his citizens looked at him and either smirked or shook their heads in disbelief by his soaked appearance. The nation smiled to those who gawked at him. He knew that he looked ridiculous, especially because his attire was more for summer weather than autumn. He did not feel as cold as he appeared to be to others. He enjoyed the coolness of the rain.

As Spain walked further up the street, he took notice of two little children playfully splashing into a giant puddle of rainwater that accumulated by the edge of the sidewalk. His lips expressed a radiant grin as he watched them enjoying themselves in the puddle to the dismay of their mother. As he walked past the splashing children, his mind recalled an old memory of Romano as a child. _'He used to splash in the puddles, too, when he was their age!'_ he thought to himself. While he continued his walk down the crowded sidewalk, he mindlessly daydreamed about their platonic relationship when he was his caretaker back in the Golden Age of the Spanish Renaissance.

* * *

16th Century Spain – Madrid

"POW!" Chibi Romano victoriously shouted as he jumped into a rain puddle. His petticoat, pleated pink dress and white apron became splattered with muddied water and his little brown shoes were coated with earth. He did not care, however and he continued to run down the slippery dirt path. Boss Spain slowly walked behind him and he observed the little nation enjoying himself in the rain. He intentionally stayed away a few meters back so that his calf-length fur-lined coat would not be sprayed with mud water.

Chibi Romano spotted another puddle further down the path and he rushed up to it. Once he was close to it, he timed himself to jump in the air and he perfectly landed into the puddle. "POW!" he shouted again and he repeatedly jumped into the puddle.

"That's enough, Lovi! We should head back to the estate!" Spain said as he came up to the child.

"NO!" Chibi Romano shouted angrily and he folded his arms while he stood in the puddle. "I'm not finished playing yet! Piss off!"

"But Lovi, it's beginning to rain harder out here! You'll catch your _death!_"

"_Lies!_ You just don't want me to have any _fun!_" the child hissed.

"Aww, that's not true!" Spain insisted and he knelt down on one knee so he could be at the child's eye level. As he did this, his black silk stocking became stained with mud. "Of course I want you to have fun! But I also want you to be healthy, too! Now, c'mon, _mijo!_ Lets go home – "

"NO!" Chibi Romano shouted again and he purposely splashed into the puddle again. Spain flinched as he felt the muddied water splatter onto his fur coat, his black silk feather hat, his face, his white neck collar and his black silk and gold embodied doublet and paned sloped pants. He sighed and he wiped away the muddy water away from his emerald eyes with his black leather gloved hand. "T-That wasn't very nice," Spain quietly murmured.

"I don't care! You deserved it, you bastard!" Chibi Romano cried and he stubbornly ran away from the nation's side and headed over to another puddle waiting to be stomped on. Spain sighed again and he stood up. He wiped away the mud off of his knee and he continued to monitor the little boy.

Chibi Romano continued his obsessive goal to splash into every single puddle he came across on the muddied dirt road. As he ran further along the road, he spotted a humungous puddle ahead of him. His brown eyes widened with excitement and he charged toward it. "T-This is gonna be a big splash!" he said to himself as he ran up to the puddle. Then, he leapt in the air and he landed onto the knee-deep puddle. The force of his jump caused the water to shower upon him.

"POW! Hehehe!" Chibi Romano excitedly shouted and he giggled to himself. But suddenly, his giggling ceased as he realized that he was beginning to slowly descend into the puddle. "W-What the hell?!" he cried and he tried to get out of the puddle, but his shifting about caused him to sink deeper into the earth. "AHHHHHHHH!" he wailed in terror.

Spain took notice of what was happening and he quickly ran up to the screaming little boy. "WHAT IS IT, LOVI?! WHAT'S HAPPENED?!" he screamed to him and he started running toward the distressed child. When he was finally by his side, he realized that Chibi Romano was stuck waist-up inside a natural sinkhole.

Chibi Romano stared up to Boss Spain with tears pouring out from his bloodshot eyes. "D-DEATH HAS C-CAUGHT M-MEEEEE!" he whined and his sobs grew louder.

Instantly, Spain started to scream with laughter and he pointed at the little nation. "HA HA! POOR LITTLE ONE!" he screamed with amusement to his tone of voice.

"S-STOP LAUGHING AT ME, YOU BASTARD!" Romano shrieked and his chubby cheeks turned beet red with rage.

"I-I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Spain struggled to speak as he choked with laughter. He placed his gloved hand over his lips and he stifled himself. Once he was in control of his emotions, he brought his hand away from his lips and he spoke. "There! You see? I-I've stopped!" he said.

"W-WHAT AM I S-STANDING IN?!" Chibi Romano frightfully asked.

"You're in a sinkhole, tomate! Try not to squirm anymore! You'll sink deeper if you continue to do that!"

"A-AM I GOING TO DIE?!" the little boy asked as fresh tears welled in his eyes.

"No, Lovi! Not today, you're not! Calm down! I'll save you!" Spain answered with confidence and he reached over and placed both gloved hands onto Romano's underarms. Then, he pulled the tiny body out of sinkhole and he carefully settled him onto a safe spot on the dirt road. Spain started to laugh again as he looked at Chibi Romano. His feet, legs, petticoat, pleated pink dress and white apron were completely caked with thick mud.

"D-Don't laugh at m-me!" Chibi Romano choked and he looked away from Spain's stare. He was ashamed of his appearance. His body began to tremble from the coldness of the mud and the rain that continuously fell from the sky.

"Oh, dear…you're shivering, Lovinito…" Spain commented out of concern and he quickly slipped off his fur coat. He knelt down on one knee and he wrapped the oversized coat around the petite child. Chibi Romano sniffled and he looked into his Boss's emerald eyes. He had expected him to have a scornful gaze at him. Instead, he was doting over him and his eyes expressed compassion.

"There…do you feel warm now?" Spain asked as he placed his gloved hands onto Chibi Romano's cheeks and he gently brushed the tracks of his tears away.

"S-Si…I do…" the child quietly answered.

"Aren't you glad that I was here to help you? I'm aware that you don't like it when I supervise your playtime. But what if you had fallen into that sinkhole and I wasn't here to save you? Dios Mio…I…I don't even want to think about that…"

"I-I'm sorry," Chibi Romano said remorsefully and he looked down to the ground. Spain smiled to the child and he picked him up from the ground. He propped him into his arms and he tugged the back of the fur coat to cover Chibi Romano's head like a hood. "It's all right, Lovi. Now, lets go home and get you cleaned up! Then I'll have one of the servants make us a nice warm pot of tomato soup! Would you like that?"

Chibi Romano slowly nodded his head and a tiny smile appeared on his face. Spain grinned to him and he proceeded to walk themselves back to his estate. While he was walking, the rain began to subside somewhat. Chibi Romano looked up to the sky as he took notice of rain decreasing its presence. "I hope it rains all day long! I love it!"

"Me too," Spain said and he smiled at the child, "I've always loved the rain. There's just something special about it. I can't explain it – "

"I can!" Chibi Romano proudly interrupted.

"Oh, really now?" the nation teased.

"Si! The rain is special because…it's _magical!_ It makes the grass greener and the flowers in your garden bloom really big!"

Spain chuckled by the child's enthusiastic observation. "You're absolutely right! You are a very smart little boy!" he said with pride in his speaking voice.

"PFFFT! Duh!" Chibi Romano arrogantly responded and he wrapped his tiny arms around Boss Spain's white collared neck. He rested his head against the extravagant collar as if it were a pillow and he closed his eyes.

Spain leaned his face close to Chibi Romano's and he gave him a quick peck on his chubby cheek. The little boy frowned at him and he quickly wiped his cheek where his boss has kissed him. "Bastard!" he hissed and he clenched his eyes shut. Spain grinned at the child and he turned his gaze away from him. He focused his attention to the muddy dirt road and he retraced his steps back to their home.

* * *

Spain's daydreaming was abruptly interrupted by the bellowing sounds of automobile horns. Traffic had hit a major intersection and random pedestrians were jaywalking around the sitting cars. Spain looked up to a street sign and he realized that he had ventured off to a completely different location of the bustling city. "Oops! I'm going the wrong way home!" he said to himself and he turned around and he began to retrace his steps. While he did this, he remembered yet again that there was something that he had forgotten to retrieve on his afternoon outing.

"Damn it! I-I still can't remember! Maybe if I continue my walk, it'll come back to me," he said with optimism in his tone.

The rain, it seemed, started to pour even harder upon Madrid and a clapping of thunder echoed above the city. Spain was soaked to the bone with rainwater and his tall paper grocery bag, which he cradled in his arms, had become soggy. The nation was aware that it could fall apart any minute and all of its contents could spill onto the wet concrete. Nevertheless, he continued his casual stroll down the street without a care in the world.

Soon, Spain was walking past a prominent opera house called El Teatro Real. He stopped walking and he looked at the building with admiration. As he looked at the opera house, memories of times past began flooding back to him. He recalled a memory of himself with Romano at the Teatro Di San Carlo, one of the oldest opera houses in Rome. They had traveled by train from Madrid for days to attend one of Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart's most famous opera buffa _Le nozz di Figaro _(The Marriage of Figaro). By the time they had arrived to Rome, they scurried inside their hotel room, changed into their Victorian style tuxedos, white scarves and gloves, black leather shoes and their black silk top hats. They then rushed out of their grand hotel and waved a horse drawn carriage taxi to take them to the opera house. They brought their umbrellas with them in case the darkened cloud rolling above their heads were to bring forth rain upon Rome.

Spain closed his eyes and he recalled the final act to The Marriage of Figaro and the romantic aria _Contessa Perdono _that the performers sung on the stage. The husband, Figaro, is apologizing to his wife, the Countess for his infidelity and a sweet rendition of forgiveness is effortlessly expressed in harmonious song. He could see himself sitting next to Romano in their elevated private box seats at the right side of the opera house. Both of their eyes were welling with tears as they listened to the beautiful aria being performed. Spain boldly decided to gently slip off Romano's left white glove. Then, he slipped off his own glove to his right hand. Finally, he placed his naked hand upon his beloved's own and he tenderly caressed it.

Romano slowly looked away from the stage to transfix his gaze into his beloved's emerald eyes. Their hands firmly grasped together and both their pulses could be felt against their fingertips. He wanted to lean closely to him and press his trembling lips onto his husband's own, but he knew that he could not do so. Spain yearned to touch him as well, to kiss him and to have him rest his head against his chest like some of the married couples attending the opera were doing. But alas, they were not permitted to do so. It would have been _too dangerous_ for two men to express public affection for one another. They were already taking a major risk just by holding hands. So, reluctantly, both nations released their hold onto each other's hands and they turned their focus away from each other.

Romano stared intently to the stage. A single tear ran down his cheek and he closed his burning eyes. The beauty of the aria, its lyrics sung in Italian and its romantic composition was torturing his aching heart. He could not bear to listen to it anymore. He pressed his gloved right hand onto his lips and he tried to prevent himself from sobbing.

* * *

Suddenly, a powerful clapping of thunder expressed itself above Spain's head and a flash of lightening distracted him from his daydreaming. The rain was pounding harder than before and Spain decided that it was time to head back to his home. He rushed down the street and he zipped around people who were walking the opposite direction. While he was running down the slippery street, his daydreaming commenced as his mind recalled what had happened to both himself and Romano after the opera had ended. His lips expressed a cheesy grin as he reminisced about their unorthodox way of returning to their hotel room.

* * *

19th Century Italy – Rome – 1877

A chill was blowing throughout the ancient city of Rome. The street ways were crowded with an abundance of horse drawn carriages. The opera had ended and everyone was leaving the theatre. Spain and Romano placed their silk top hats onto their heads and they silently descended down the front steps. They headed to the curb to wait for a vacant horse carriage taxi to pull up. Many married and courting couples were standing around them and they were holding hands and kissing each other. Spain and Romano, however, platonically stood side by side. They discreetly glanced to one another and their eyes were glistening with devotion and loyalty. This was the _only_ way that they could publically express their love under the dictation of the law and the religious morality that ruled Europe.

A horse drawn carriage taxi pulled up in front of them and as the carriage stopped in place, an employee who worked for the opera house rushed up to the carriage door and he opened it. He waited for either man to enter the carriage and settle himself inside the compartment. Romano decided to board first. As he placed one foot onto the railing and he was about to sit himself down, Spain broke his silence and he spoke to him.

"Wait! Lets _walk back_ to our hotel room!" he happily insisted.

"What?!" Romano hissed and he frowned at his beloved. "Our hotel is six kilometers (four miles) from here! I'm certainly not going to walk all the way back! What a _common _thing to suggest!"

"Aww, c'mon, Lovino! It's a lovely evening! I don't want it to end so quickly. Lets walk together and relish in the moment!"

Romano sighed and he tried to settle himself into the carriage, but he was hesitant to do so. The thought of walking with Spain did enthrall him somewhat. But he feared what implications may happen to them if they did walk together. Nevertheless, he decided to accept his partner's suggestion and he stepped off the carriage. Immediately, the carriage became occupied with another couple and it slowly drove away from the curb.

"This better be worth it," Romano softly complained.

"Oh, it will! Believe me, it will!" Spain insisted and he smiled.

"Well, at least the weather is nice…it hasn't begun to rain – " Suddenly, Romano's sentence was interrupted by a clapping of thunder and rain began to downpour onto Rome. "…yet," Romano angrily uttered his final word to his sentence and he glared at Spain. The accumulation of rainwater on the brim of his top hat began spilling over the sides of his face.

"Eh-heh! Oh my! Look at us!" Spain gleefully said and he held up his unopened umbrella. Meanwhile, Romano struggled to open his own umbrella, but it was refusing to do so. "C-Chigi! It's stuck!" he cried and he forcefully tried to pry it open. Then, Spain victoriously opened his own black umbrella and he held it out for Romano to take. "Here," he softly murmured.

Romano stopped fighting with his own umbrella and he looked at Spain. A doting smile curled on his face and with his gloved left hand, he took the umbrella handle out his husband's hand. Spain quickly took the jammed umbrella out of Romano's right hand and he gave it to an employee from the opera house to relinquish it. "Shall we?" Spain asked with amusement to his tone and he gestured outwardly to the crowded sidewalk. Romano sighed and he nodded. Together, they started to walk down the sidewalk. Romano held the umbrella high enough so both of them could be spared from the rain.

"Don't walk too closely to me," he warned. Spain sighed and he sadly nodded. Both men walked together underneath the umbrella with enough space in-between them so they would appear as platonic as possible to the public eye.

The couple silently walked down a moonlit road. They could smell the faint scent of petrol coming forth from the flame lit streetlights. The sound of their leather shoes produced a dull tap with each step they took onto the concrete sidewalk. They made a right at the end of one street and headed down its direction. Finally, Spain quietly spoke to his partner. "I enjoyed this production of _Figaro _very much! Did you?"

"Si, it was wonderful…it would have been better if Mozart himself had conducted it. It's hard to believe that he's been gone for over eighty-six years now…"

"I know. Time flies so fast! Remember when we traveled to Vienna to see _Don Giovanni?_"

"I do! That was a fantastic evening! I can still remember Mozart's eccentric way of conducting the orchestra!"

"Me too! He really would get into it!" Spain then held up both arms and he pretended to be conducting an orchestra in a bopping dance-like motion. Romano laughed out loud and he grinned at Spain. "Ay, Antonio! That's exactly how he would do it!"

Spain ceased gesturing his arms and he smiled at his husband. "He sure was a character! He's truly missed."

"I find it so tragic that these mortal beings have such short lifespans…and yet with their brief existence here on Earth, they can produce the most wonderful, most romantic expressions of love in so many different ways."

"You're right," Spain said and he suddenly decided to stop walking. Romano took notice of him doing this and he stopped as well. Both men stared contently into each other's eyes. Then, Spain spoke, "We're so fortunate that we're immortal…and that we'll always be eternally together."

Romano's heart palpitated in his chest. He feared that it was going to leap out of his throat. His beloved's words touched him so deeply. "I…I know…" he quietly responded. Then, Spain stepped forward and he slowly leaned in front of him with his lips slightly puckered. As he anticipated on kissing Romano's cheek, the nation suddenly stepped back and shook his head. "No! D-Don't do that!" he panicked.

Spain was taken aback by Romano's reaction and he looked to him with concern expressed on his face "What's the matter, tomate?" he softly asked.

"Y-You can't! You k-know better than…than to do _that…_"

"I know…but I can't help myself! Please let me kiss you _just once_ – "

_"Shhhhh!"_ Romano shushed and he looked around the empty street way scrupulously for any witnesses observing their behavior. When he could see that nobody was around them, he looked back to Spain and he frowned at him. "We can't do _anything_ that may suggest to others that we're…we're – "

_"In love?"_ Spain finished the sentence in a charming tone.

"S-Si…" Romano hissed with reluctance. "My people are _very conservative._ If we're caught in any way…doing anything that…well…we'll be _arrested_, Antonio!"

"Then let them arrest me!" Spain suddenly cried out loud and he grinned to Romano. "Let them drag me away! Torture me! Toss me into a rusty, old cage and throw away the key! It'll _never_ stop me from loving you!"

"K-Keep it down, you bastard!" Romano cried with paranoia and he gestured his right hand to him.

"NEVER!" Spain shouted enthusiastically and he stepped away from the shelter of the umbrella. He stood in the middle of the street in the pouring rain and he held his arms victoriously upward in the air. He made himself spin once and when he stopped, he shouted. "¡LOVINO VARGAS! ¡TE QUIERO MUCHO!"

"CHIGI! A-ANTONIO!" Romano shouted in absolute shock. But then, he could not help but to crack up laughing by observing Spain's resistance to public protocol. He stepped off the curb of the sidewalk and he walked up to the middle of the street. Spain stepped back underneath the umbrella and he held onto Romano's gloved right hand. "I adore you, mi corazón! You're the love of my life!"

"I…I," Romano could not utter a single word. He was taken aback by Spain's epic and _illegal _expression of love to him. Spain kindly smiled at him and he calmly leaned closely to his body. He nuzzled his own cheek against his spouse's cheek and he pressed his lips onto his neck. He touchingly kissed down his neck and he brought his gloved left hand to caress Romano's face.

Romano closed his eyes and he took in all the intimate, intoxicating sensations that he was feeling. It completely overwhelmed him and he could feel his eyes watering with tears. He gasped and cooed with every kiss he was receiving from Spain. Finally he opened his eyes. Tears immediately ran down his face and his pouting lips were trembling. He then leaned himself onto his partner and he brushed his lips onto Spain's own quivering mouth.

_"Kiss me, Antonio…_ _per favore …kiss me…my heart is longing to taste the sweet nectar from your lips…"_

Spain's green eyes were overflowing with tears and they poured down his blushing cheeks. He wrapped his arms around Romano's waistline and he hungrily kissed his beloved's lips. Romano's breathing fastened and his gloved left hand weakened and went limp. He released his grip to the handle of the umbrella and it fell onto cobbled stone ground. Both nations were now becoming soaked in the pouring rain.

Immediately, Romano wrapped his arms around Spain's neck and he held him tightly in a passionate embrace. Their tongues pressed and wrestled together in each other's warm mouths. With each kiss, Romano softly moaned and choked with emotion. Spain brought his mouth away from Romano's lips and he kissed his partner's blushing face. Romano softly giggled as he felt his husband's lips invading his cheeks and forehead. He looked into his emerald eyes that were now bloodshot from crying. He leaned forward to kiss his eyelids and Spain distinctively closed his eyes shut. After kissing his eyelids, he excitedly kissed his face. While he did this, he brought his own hands forward and he tenderly brushed away Spain's tears.

_"Ti amo! Ti amo, Antonio!"_ Romano lovingly whispered.

"S-Say is louder! I-I want all of Rome to hear your confession!" Spain emotionally teased.

Suddenly, Romano grinned to the nation and found the courage to shout his fidelity to him. He inhaled oxygen deeply into his lungs. Then, he finally shouted. "ANTONIO FERNANDEZ CARRIEDO! TI AMO! TI AMMMOOOO!" he then began to happily laugh and both men embraced one another again. Spain was so proud of him for standing up for their love. He kissed him again and again onto his face. Romano continued to express his love for him in a shouting voice. "TI AMO! TI AMO! TI – "

Then, he suddenly went silent. Spain immediately took notice of this sudden change of mood and he look at him. Romano was _staring_ at somebody standing across from them a few feet ahead. Spain turned his gaze to the man who was watching them and at that moment, powerful clapping of thunder and a flash of lightening occurred in the dark skyline. The flashing of the lightening gave both nations a brief moment to see the distinctive features of the stranger's face.

Romano's patience grew thin from being watched by this anonymous person. He frowned at him and for a brief moment, he had forgotten his fears of being confronted. "WHAT?!" he angrily shouted to the stranger, "WHAT THE_FUCK _ARE YOU LOOKING AT?! YOU'VE NEVER SEEN TWO PEOPLE IN LOVE BEFORE?!" he then smirked at his husband and he arrogantly kissed him just to provoke the gawking man.

"All I see are two Sodomites committing public sin. You're both _disgusting_," the stranger uttered in a cold, stern tone. Then, it happened. The stranger began to shout in Italian for the authorities. "POLIZIA! POLIZIA! OMOSESSUALI SI BACIANO IN PUBBLICO! ARRESTARLI!" (POLICE! POLICE! HOMOSEXUALS ARE KISSING IN PUBLIC! ARREST THEM!) Then, the distinctive sound of police whistles could be heard echoing from afar.

Romano suddenly snapped and he stomped over to where the stranger stood and he lifted his right arm. "VAFFANCULO, BASTARDO!" (FUCK YOU, BASTARD!) he angrily shouted and he swung his fist onto the man's face, knocking him unconscious.

"LOVINO!" Antonio shouted in astonishment. Romano turned around and he laughed at him. He shook his bloodied gloved right hand after punching the stranger. "C'MON, TONY! LETS GET OUT OF HERE!" he yelled and he rushed up to his beloved and he grabbed his hand. Then, both nations vigorously laughed out loud while they ran away from the crime scene. Their top hats fell off their heads, but neither one could care less. Their only concerns now were to hide from the police and to make it back to their hotel room. Their legs sprinted along the slippery cobbled road. Spain briefly looked back to see if anybody was pursuing them. Unfortunately, they were – a gang of police officers was trailing behind them on foot.

"OH, SHIT!" Spain cursed and he jerked Romano's arm and he led him down a narrow alleyway. "L-LET'S GO THIS WAY!" he cried and Romano simply nodded. Once they were running down the alleyway, they went down a short cut and they decided to climb over a brick wall. Romano climbed over the wall first and as he sat on the top. He assisted his beloved to come up the wall by pulling him upward with his arm strength. Then, both men jumped over the other side together and they quickly tried to catch their breath. The rain was continuing to downpour above their heads and a dramatic clap of thunder roared.

_"I…I think we've…lost them!"_ Spain huffed.

_"I think so, too!"_

_"I…I can't believe that you…you punched that guy's lights out!" _Spain cried. Then, Romano arched an eyebrow to him and he smirked to the nation. Spain shook his head and he happily grinned. _"Wait…yes, I can!"_ he teased.

Instantaneously, Romano broke out into laughter but he quickly stifled his voice by covering his mouth with his blood stained gloved hand. Spain tried not to laugh too loudly, either. Both men sat themselves down against the wall. As they were gasping for breath, Romano nudged Spain with his right elbow and he brought his right hand away from his mouth so he could grin to him. _"You k-know…it __was__ worth it!"_ he panted.

_"W-What was worth it?"_ Spain curiously asked.

Romano leaned against him and he wrapped his right arm over his husband's shoulders. He looked into his eyes and he answered his question in a gentle tone. _"W-Walking in the rain…with the one I love…"_

Suddenly, Spain leaned in and passionately kissed Romano on the lips. Romano wrapped his arms around his partner. When their lips finally parted, both men emotionally chuckled and the pressed their foreheads against each other. The excitement of their evening was enticing to them. After another clapping of thunder announced itself above their heads, both men stood up and they held hands. Then they began to run again to their hotel. Joy danced ahead of them and they outran their own shadows.

* * *

Spain rushed down another street. The rain was continuing to beat down onto the poor soaked nation and his paper bag filled with groceries was about ready to fall apart in his arms. As he was running, he spotted a young couple walking together in the opposite direction. The man had given her a pink rose and she gladly accepted his sweet gift from him. Then it finally dawned to Spain on what he had forgotten to get during his outing.

"Of course! Rosas! (Roses!) That's it!" he happily exclaimed and he stopped running. He gasped to catch his breath and his exhalation was visibly noticeable as it fogged out of his gaping mouth. The temperature was dropping and Spain was now in great danger of developing a cold. He sniffled his runny nose and he continued his sprint down the street. This time, he was heading toward the flower boutique where he bought his roses for Romano. He mentally prayed to himself that the little store would still be open.

* * *

"¡Buenas Tardes, España!" said the florist who ran the flower boutique. He was a short, middle-aged man wearing a brown tweed newsboy hat and his face was adorned with a trimmed peppered beard and eyeglasses. He was dressed warmly in a thick brown sweater and slacks. He proudly stood behind the front of his boutique and he gestured to his supply of flowers. "What will it be? The usual?"

"¡Buenas Tardes, Luis! Si, I'm here for my usual purchase!"

"Wonderful!" Luis happily said and he walked out from behind his stand and he waited on Spain. "Which color roses would you like this week?" he asked.

"Hmm…" Spain hummed as he looked at the different variety of roses on display. Then, his eyes transfixed on a beautiful bouquet of red roses with baby's breath. He smiled to the bouquet and he pointed to it. "I'll take those!" he exclaimed.

"¡Muy Bein! An excellent choice!" Luis said and he carefully scooped up the bouquet from its display.

"Si, I thought so…the rain is very romantic, don't you think?"

"Indeed! It truly is…and what a thoughtful gesture you're doing for your dear Lovino! How's he doing these days?" Luis asked. He was one of the very few citizens who knew about his nation's relationship.

"Oh, he's doing fine, thanks! He's back at the house!"

"We don't get to see much of him in the public eye."

"Si…he's _very _introverted. He really enjoys the comforts of home. The only time he really seems to leave the house is on Sundays; He spends the entire day with his brother."

"Ah, I see," the florist said while he wrapped the roses in decorative paper. Once his task was finished, he set them aside so he could ring up the purchase. Spain automatically held the exact amount of money plus a generous tip to give to Luis.

"¡Gracias!" the florist said and he took the money and put it in the register. He then picked up the bouquet of roses and he handed them to the nation. "Gee, I wasn't paying attention at how wet you are! You must be freezing to death!" he cried.

"I-I'm not as bad off as I look!" Spain insisted and he chuckled. He then carefully placed the roses into the soggy paper bag he was holding with one arm. The florist took notice at its fragility and he immediately whipped out a plastic bag. He walked up to Spain's side and he held the plastic bag outwardly so that Spain could put his paper bag into it. "Oh, gracias!" Spain said with relief to his tone and he plopped the paper bag into it. He then took a hold of the handles and he held onto the plastic bag with one hand.

"De nada," Luis said and he rushed back to the comforts of his boutique stand. "Do you want to borrow my umbrella? You have a long walk home!"

"No, it's all right! Gracias, though! Don't worry about me, I really enjoy this weather!"

"All right then…please take care of yourself! I'll see you next week!"

Spain grinned to the florist and he made a peace sign with his right hand. "See you next week, Luis! ¡Adios!" Then, he proceeded to walk down the street. While the florist watched the nation walk away from his stand, an idea popped into his head. This idea was so important to him that it could not possibly wait to be shared on their next visitation. "¡ESPAÑA!" he shouted to him.

Instantaneously, Spain stopped walking and he turned around to face Luis. The florist opened his black umbrella and he ran up to the nation. "Is anything wrong?" Spain asked.

"Oh, nothing is wrong, my friend! I-I just need to share something special with you…something that both you and Lovino could really enjoy together!" the florist happily insisted.

"Really?! What is it?!" Spain eagerly asked. He was becoming very intrigued.

"There's a fantastic landscape that many people don't know about. I take my wife there all the time! It's actually not too far from your property!"

"It is?" Spain asked in a perplexed tone.

"¡Si! It's about twenty-four kilometers (fifteen miles) east from your place. You'll see a natural old growth entrance to your left side and an old dirt pathway that runs through it. It's about three point two kilometers (two miles) long. Walk all the way down the pathway and you'll spot a fallen tree trunk. That is where you'll see the landscape!"

"W-What will we see there?!" Spain excitedly asked. The florist grinned to his best customer and he chuckled. "That's for me to know and for you to find out!" he teased. Spain giggled and he placed his right hand onto the man's shoulder. "¡Gracias! We'll check it out soon – "

"Oh, no!" the florist interrupted, "You should go now! Wait for the storm to subside and go to that spot! The landscape is so beautiful after it has rained! Believe me, it's worth the trip!"

Spain smiled and he nodded. "Muy bein…we'll check it out today! Gracias for sharing with me about this location!"

"De nada, my friend! I just know you'll both enjoy yourselves. Please give my regards to Lovino!"

"I will, Luis! ¡Adios!"

"¡Adios!" the florist happily said and he waved goodbye to Spain as he began to sprint down the street.

* * *

"Where the _fuck_ is he?!" Romano hissed as he paced back and fourth in the living room. "I told him that the groceries could wait! We have plenty of food in the house! What's taking him so – " Suddenly, his complaining ceased as he overheard the jerking of the door knob to the front door. Romano, dressed in one of Spain's snuggly sweaters and flannel polka-dotted tomato pajama pants, rushed up to the front door and he opened it. Spain immediately stepped into the house and he stood onto the thick, dark entranceway rug. "¡H-Hola, tomate!" he greeted.

"CHIIIIGGGGIII! MIO DIO, ANTONIO!" Romano shrieked in horror and he took the plastic bag away from Spain's hand. "YOU LOOK TERRIBLE!"

"I-I'm okay, Lovi!"

"N-No, you're not! You're soaking wet! I-I told you it was going to rain today! Why didn't you bundle up like I told you to?! Damn it! Now you're going to get sick!"

"Me? Sick? Naaaaw!" Spain teased and he sniffled his nose. He was about to step off the rug and onto the Spanish tile floor, but Romano gestured him to stop. "Oh, no you don't! You stand right there while I get you a towel and a dry pair of clothes!" the nation insisted and he settled the plastic bag on the floor and he hurried up the staircase. Spain grinned to his beloved as he watched him go up the steps. It touched him to have Romano dote over him like this.

After a minute had passed, Romano came rushing down the staircase. His hands were holding a folded pair of black jeans, a deep blue sweater, red boxer shorts and a fluffy, thick, white bath towel on top. He stepped up to Spain and he settled the clothes onto a nearby table. He then took the oversized towel, whipped it open and he draped it over Spain's head. Romano hurriedly tugged on either side of the towel while he attempted to dry the nation's soaked hair.

Spain lovingly smiled to Romano. He was highly amused by the serious expression on his face. Romano took notice of this and his tugging decreased. A small smile appeared on his face as he looked into his spouse's emerald eyes.

"You haven't kissed me yet!" Spain poked. Romano's smile increased and he leaned in and kissed Spain's puckered lips. But suddenly, Romano backed away and he worriedly looked to him. "Chigi! Your lips are so _cold!_" he cried.

"Are they?" Spain questioned. Romano nodded to him and his eyebrows expressed great concern. Spain smiled to his beloved and he placed both his hands onto Romano's shoulders. "Well then, warm them up for me, baby! You're good at this!"

Romano chuckled and his smile widened. While he held on to the edges of the towel, Romano leaned in and he planted his warm lips onto Spain's chilled mouth. Spain instinctively wrapped his soaked arms around Romano's waistline. Suddenly, Romano flinched and he released his grip to the towel. He stepped back a bit and he frowned at Spain while he felt the soaked portions of his own clothing. "Damn it! I'm wet now!" he cried.

"Aww, I'm sorry!" Spain quietly said.

"Here…change into these," Romano insisted and he picked up the folded clothes and he handed them to Spain. The nation obeyed and he took the towel off of his head and dropped it onto the floor. He started to unbutton his wet short-sleeved shirt and while he was doing this, he spoke. "Look into the bag, Lovi! I got something for you!" he said.

"Hmm…I wonder what it could be," Romano said in an unimpressed monotone voice. He already knew what he would find inside the bag. He walked up to the sitting bag and he peered into it. He reached into it and he delicately pulled out the bouquet of red roses.

"TA-DAAA!" Spain enthusiastically interjected. Romano smirked to him and he held the bouquet closely to his chest. "This could have waited, you know…you shouldn't be risking your health by walking in the storm just to buy me roses."

"Absolutely not!" Spain playfully insisted as he slipped off his shirt. "I've always given you roses _every_ Saturday ever since we've been betrothed! I don't plan on skipping a week for any reason and don't you _dare_ suggest to me when I should!"

Romano's cheeks slightly flushed and he hid his smile behind the bouquet. "You're so chivalrous," he responded and he reached down to pick up the plastic bag. He turned around and he began to walk over to where the kitchen was located. He briefly looked back to Spain and he smiled to him. "Grazie," he shyly murmured and he continued his stroll into the large living room.

While Spain watched Romano walk away from him, he suddenly recalled the suggested location that the florist had said to him. He became giddy while he unbuckled his leather belt and he cried out to his spouse. "Hey! Let's go for a walk!" he said.

Romano stopped in place and he looked back to Spain. "W-What?!" he cried.

"You heard me! Lets walk together in the rain!"

"No!" Romano protested, "You'll most definitely get sick if you step outside again!"

"Aww, c'mon, tomate! I'll put on my scarf and coat this time! I won't get sick!"

Romano shook his head in disbelief and he frowned at Spain. "I can't believe that you're suggesting this! You're insane!"

Spain grinned to Romano as he slipped off his soaked jeans. "Tell me something I don't already know! Isn't that what draws you to me?" he teased.

"Ay, Antonio!" Romano hissed and his face blushed crimson. "W-What's with this sudden urgency for us to walk outside?" he curiously asked.

"W-Well…y-you see…ugggh!" Spain struggled to respond as he was hopping on his left foot. He was struggling to pull off the pant sleeve to his right leg. Romano immediately placed the plastic bag and the bouquet onto a table and he rushed up to be by his side. Once he was, he assisted him by tugging the clinging denim pant off of Spain's leg.

"¡Gracias!" Spain said and he watched Romano gather up his wet towel and garments off of the floor. Romano took notice of Spain's soaked boxers and he pulled them off. "These are wet, too!" he said and Spain laughed and he stepped out of them. Romano picked them off the floor and he turned to the staircase. As he was walking up the stairs, Spain finally answered his question to him.

"Luis from the flower boutique suggested to me a wonderful location for us to visit! Oh yeah, he says hello to you, by the way!"

"Send him my regards when you see him next week. So…what's so special about this location?"

"He wouldn't tell me! He wanted to keep it a surprise! But he says that he takes his wife there often and it's so hidden away that many people don't know its existence!"

"Hmm," Romano hummed and he stopped on the middle steps and he propped his elbows onto the staircase railing. "I'm sure we've been there before. Where exactly is it?"

"It's twenty-four kilometers east from us!"

Romano thought intently to himself as he pondered what he believed would be seen there. His mind drew a blank and this caused him to become intrigued. "I can't recall anything special being in that direction," he said.

"So will you come with me to find out what secrets are lying over there?" Spain happily asked.

Romano stared contently at Spain and his nakedness. He looked darling to him standing there in the middle of the room. He shook his head with disbelief with himself for caving in to his beloved's last-minute outing. "Fine! Fine! I'll go with you!" he answered.

"Sweet!" Spain said victoriously. He then grabbed his new pair of boxers and he slipped them over his legs. Romano proceeded to walk up the staircase. Once he was on the second level, he disappeared from Spain's view. Romano went into the bathroom and he hung his partner's wet clothes and the towel over the shower curtain bar. When he was finished with this task, Romano left the bathroom and he went back to the staircase. He began to walk downstairs and he looked down to his feet. When he looked up, however, he froze in place and he gawked.

Spain was fully dressed and he already had on his rain boots, black wool coat and his red and gold striped scarf tied around his neck. He smiled to his beloved and he held out Romano's brown wool coat and his red, white and green striped scarf. Sitting anteriorly to his coat was his partner's rain boots waiting to be put on.

Romano smiled to Spain and he walked down the stairs. Once at the bottom, he walked up to him and he slipped on his rain boots. He outstretched his arms behind his back and he allowed Spain to slip on his coat. He then turned around and Spain lovingly wrapped his scarf around his neck and he tied it. He then buttoned up his coat and he straightened out its collar.

"I…I should put away the groceries," Romano softly said.

"There's no need to do that. I didn't buy any perishables," Spain informed him. He then gently held onto Romano's right hand and he led him to the front door. Romano stepped slightly to the left so he could reach for a yellow umbrella from its stand. Then, Spain opened the front door and he allowed Romano to step outside first. Spain stepped outside and he closed the door behind him and he locked it shut. He then turned around, held onto Romano's hand again and he led him over to the garage.

"Wait a minute…I thought we were going to walk over there!" Romano pointed out.

Spain smiled at him and he expressed an amused chuckle. "You're an eager beaver, aren't you? I didn't realize you wanted to walk the _entire _twenty-four kilometers to that location!"

"Oh…of course. That would be a very long walk. So when are we _actually_ going to walk then?"

"When we get there, tomate. Luis said that there's a trail which will lead us to the exact spot."

"I see."

Both nations stopped walking and they stood in front of the garage. Spain pressed a button from one of his keychain remotes and the garage door began to raise itself upward. He looked to his partner and he squeezed his hand. "I can't wait to see what's out there!" he cried.

Romano looked to the nation and he nodded. "Me too," he said.

* * *

The motion of the windshield wipers whipped back and forth and pushed away the accumulation of raindrop off the glass surface. The storm had finally passed and the rain itself had reduced itself to a gentle shower. Spain drove his hooded convertible the entire twenty-four kilometers east as to where Luis the florist had told him where to go. While his eyes were focused on the road, he reminded Romano to look out for a natural old growth entrance on the left side of the road. Romano intently looked outside from his passenger side window. For a few minutes, he was unable to find the natural entrance way. "I-I don't think it's here," he said.

"It's got to be! Maybe I need to drive further up the road," Spain insisted and he continued to drive straight forward. Romano stubbornly continued to keep his eyes peeled for the entranceway. After a couple of minutes and of driving an additional three kilometers, Romano suddenly jumped and he shook Spain's shoulder. "There it is!" he cried and he pointed to the old growth.

Spain made a U-Turn and he parked his vehicle in front of the entranceway. He turned off the headlights, the windshield wipers and finally, the vehicle itself. He stepped out of the driver's side of the car and he took the yellow umbrella with him. He slammed his door shut and he quickly opened up the umbrella and he rushed to the left side of the vehicle. He opened the passenger door and he escorted Romano out of his seat. He then closed the door shut and he activated the car's alarm. The couple huddled together beneath the yellow umbrella and they walked a few feet up the muddied dirt trail. They both looked ahead to the intimate natural grove of trees that welcomed them. There was something peaceful about this location and neither man felt any tinge of intimidation of entering the old growth entrance.

"Are you ready?" Spain asked and he turned his gaze to his partner.

Romano looked him and he nodded. "Si," he softly answered. Spain held up the umbrella with both hands on the upper base of the handle and Romano held both of his hands onto the candy-cane shaped crook end of the handle. Both men smiled to each other and they began their walk through the entranceway.

Not a single word was spoken while they were walking down the muddied dirt pathway. Both nations were in awe at the tall skyscraping trees that lined the sides of the natural path. This location had a mythological ambiance to it and it would not have surprised them in the least if a supernatural being told only in storybooks would announce itself to them. The couple had walked halfway down the straight pathway and they suddenly came across a giant puddle that was sitting in the center of the track way. Spain playfully nudged Romano's left shoulder and he finally broke his silence. "Do you think you can resist the temptation to jump into that puddle?" he teased.

"Chigi, Tony!" Romano said and he chuckled. As they walked around the puddle, Romano released his left hand from gripping the umbrella handle and he wrapped his arm around Spain's waistline. "It's a good thing you're around in case I happen to fall into a sinkhole!" he joked.

"HA! You remembered!" Spain cried and he happily laughed. He then leaned in closely to Romano and he kissed him on the cheek. Romano heavily blushed and he rested his head onto Spain's chest. He released both his hands from gripping the umbrella handle and he wrapped his left arm around Spain's waist. He brought his right hand onto Spain's chest and he gripped onto the edge of where his coat buttons were looped through its holes. Spain held onto the umbrella with his left hand only and he positioned his right hand to be around Romano's waistline. He hugged him closely to his side as they proceeded to walk forward down the pathway.

After a few minutes of walking, the rain finally stopped. The couple stopped walking and Romano temporarily released his hold onto his beloved so Spain could close the umbrella. Once he did this, Romano was clinging to him again and Spain held him closely to his right side. He used the umbrella as a walking stick and they continued their journey through the wooded grove.

"How will we know when we've arrived to that spot?" Romano asked.

"Luis told me that the pinpoint is an old tree log that is lying on the ground."

"I-I hope we find it soon…"

Spain hugged him as closely as he could to his side and he smiled. "Me too," he said. While they were walking, a thin sheet of fog descended upon them and a gentle sprinkle of rain misted over them. When they got further up the pathway, the fog cleared up in front of them somewhat and revealed to them a gigantic tree trunk lying conspicuously on the ground. It was lying a few yards from the edge of an unguarded cliff side.

"W-We're here!" Spain exclaimed and both men rushed up to it. They sat down on top of the tree trunk and they huddled together. The fog was continuing to make its presence known to them and it prevented them from looking at whatever landscape they were supposed to see.

"Fucking fog!" Romano angrily said, "I can't see anything!"

"Me neither…don't worry, tomate, it'll clear up soon."

The nations waited for the fog to clear up. Romano fidgeted with impatience and he stubbornly folded his arms. He was thinking that their traveling down to this specific spot had been in vain. But then, the clouds above their head parted and the rays coming from the sun spotlighted onto the landscape. The fog dispersed and slowly the landscape was finally revealed to them. Both men gasped with astonishment as they saw what had awaited them: they were looking at an unpopulated, hilly meadow that was surrounded by tall oaks and the land itself was consumed with a thick bed of wild lavender. The vibrant shade of purple that the lavender gave off was overwhelming to look at. The sunlight made the tiny droplets of dew on the plants to brightly glisten like diamonds. At the distance, a family of deer decided to peek out from the forest and they slowly walked into the lavender field.

Both nations' jaws dropped as they witnessed this spectacular view. Romano's mouth then expressed a radiant smile and he uttered a word of praise to the landscape. _"Bellissimo!"_ he cried.

Spain slowly turned his gaze to Romano and he happily smiled to him. He was so thrilled that they were together in this secret spot. Romano turned to face him and his brown eyes lovingly stared at him.

"So…do you think it was worth coming out here?" Spain softly asked.

"Oh, Si! Mio Dio, it's beautiful here! What a wonderful surprise! I-I never knew this was here!" Romano passionately exclaimed.

"Me, neither! To think that I've seen so much of the world, but I'm still discovering new places like this in my own backyard!" Spain cried and both men started to laugh. Spain wrapped his arm around Romano and he turned his gaze back to the landscape. "Aren't you glad now that we walked in the rain?" he asked.

"Si…I am," Romano softly responded and he unfolded his arms. His left hand rested onto Spain's right hand and he tenderly squeezed it. "I'm glad for many things in my life," he said in a heart-felt, hushed tone.

Spain turned his head to look at his spouse again and his emerald eyes moistened. Both men doted to each other and they leaned in to kiss one another on their chilled lips. Then, Romano rested his head against Spain's chest and he was clinging to him again. Both men watched the landscape together in peace. They were embracing this new strip of isolated territory that was now uniquely their own. Now they had somewhere to retreat whenever the ugliness of the world became overbearing for them. This was a special spot and a new memory they had created together. This was, to them, the closest earthly realm that could be comparable to Heaven.

* * *

The End


End file.
